Impending Consequences
by sutabe
Summary: It s been two years since Edward left Bella in the woods on that sad and dreaded day.    Everything has changed in her life.  She has since then moved away from Forks.    What will happen when our favorite family accidently bumps into her?
1. Trip

It´s been two years since Edward left Bella in the woods on that sad and dreaded day.

Everything has changed in her life. She has since then moved away from Forks.

What will happen when our favorite family accidently bumps into her?

Chapter 1

Getting up in the middle of the night is always easier said than done. Carlie´s sleeping habits hadn´t changed much since she was born. Since that joyous day in June when she was born she slept soundly. During the first two months she would wake twice every night to eat. Now at six months she was waking up only once. I was truly thankful for this.

I can't complain though. Carlie is the best baby any mother could ever have. She is beyond beautiful. You could say I´m biased though, but how can I not be. She is a cutie. She has deep green eyes. The same color his must have been before the change. She has my pale pallor, and my wavy hair, though its color is a well known copper color.

Fifteen months had passed already since the last time I had seen his beautiful copper hair. Fifteen months since he had left me drowning in despair, sorrow and loathing.

At least now I felt at peace with my daughter. I truly felt like he had left me with a piece of himself. It´s really hard to say even now but I felt and still feel like I won an important battle in this war he thought lost even before we had a chance to fight.

If this had been an ordinary night in our tiny, shoe boxed sized Seattle apartment I would have already been sitting on the rocking chair near her crib with my baby in my arms breastfeeding her.

This was a special night though. Jacob and the pack fixed things so could assist the book convention being held this weekend. Lily, my business partner at the Seattle bookstore where I was now working gave me the tickets so I could get away. She of course used the excuse that I needed to sift my way though any books the store might need.

I decided it was a good idea as long as I was allowed to bring Carlie along. This of course is the reason Jacob came along with me. He wanted to help me as much as possible in anything he could. He still wanted to be linked to me in any way possible. I could still feel his guilt emanating through his very soul.

He imprinted on Lily the summer when Carlie was born. I am extremely happy he did. He deserves to be happy and Lily is the person who can see to that. Although Jacob is a wonderful man he is not the person for me. In fact, I am starting to believe that I will be alone for the rest of my existence.

That summer before Carlie was born Jacob and I were starting to become inseparable. He was starting to believe he had a chance with me after they all left. What he didn´t know is that they took a large part of my heart with them. Of course I couldn´t think that way anymore, not with Carlie by my side. Carlie was my world now and I would make sure that she was a happy.

¨Okay Carlie, you need to finish eating so you can rest a bit longer.¨ I softly cooed to her while I caressed the back of her ear with my finger.

She quickly fell asleep next to me on the bed, so I decided to do the same. Getting ready for my day at 4:30 in the morning just didn´t sound right.

Waking up an hour later I decided that getting ready would be a good idea. I really needed Jacob to come to my room so he could be with her but I decided against it. Jacob was doing enough accompanying me in this little escapade of mine.

I very gently put Carlie inside her stroller and pushed her to the bathroom with me. I quickly undressed and showered. As I got out and started dressing myself I couldn´t help but stare at my reflection. I still looked like I did two years ago. I had filled out somewhat since having Carlie. Other than that I looked the same. My hair came up to my waist in waves.

I quickly got dressed in a blue grey quarter sleeved sweater dress and some skinny jeans. It was pretty cold outside so I decided on wearing some black leather books over the jeans.

I pushed the stroller back into the room and started to get Carlie out to change her when the phone started ringing.

¨Hey Jacob, Good Morning.¨ I said into the receiver already knowing who it was. ¨I´ll meet you downstairs in fifteen minutes Jacob, just let me get Carlie dressed and ready to go okay.¨ I started to explain. ¨I´ll see you in a bit.¨

As I hung up the phone I started dressing Carlie. I decided on a pink and white candy cane style sweater dress and white leggings. So after changing her diaper I quickly dressed her including a pink cap and a warm jacket. I put her back down in her stroller and dashed to get her things ready and in her diaper bag.

In all the chaos Carlie didn´t even stir. We quickly caught the elevator and hurried downstairs to meet Jacob. Jacob was sitting on a couch drinking a cup of coffee.

As I pushed the stroller towards him he caught sight of us, standing up in a dash and pushing a cup of coffee towards me.

¨Hey Bells,¨ I went down to the coffee shop down the street.¨ I took it from his hands.

¨Thanks, How about we go and grab us some breakfast before we head out to the convention center? ¨ I quickly asked him.

¨Sorry Bells, registration starts at 7:30. Besides that I already got you a bagel with cream cheese.¨ He passed me a little brown bag and some napkins.

¨Well, thanks Jacob, but what about you? ¨ I pressed.

¨Oh don't worry about me Bells. I ate two bagels with cream cheese and ham and a large orange juice while I waited.¨

¨Well alright then, here, you take the stroller then so I can eat.¨ I handed him the stroller to Jacob. ¨We need to get there on time. I don´t want to be late for registration.¨ I could tell that Jacob was getting annoyed at the fact that I didn´t want to sit to eat my bagel.

¨Besides, Lily told me that there were a lot of conferences being held at the convention center this weekend¨

We were now well near the front entrance. I picked Carlie up and covered her with a blanket. Jacob then proceeded to fold the stroller so we could get into the cab. Jacob got in the cab first adjusting the car seat from the stroller. He then took Carlie from my arms and buckled her in. We then took our seats and were off to the convention center on 34th Street.

The cab left us on the west corner which was very convenient for both the cab as well as us. When we were out I started walking with the stroller while Jacob paid the cab and stayed behind asking him some questions. I was lost looking at Carlie, which was facing me in her stroller when I was turning the corner.

I felt the sensation that someone was looking at me. I looked straight ahead of me when I finally recognized the two people in front of me. There they were, two very familiar people staring at me with wide eyes.

¨Bella.¨


	2. Seeing is Believing

Chapter 2

Seeing is Believing

APOV

¨I´m telling you Esme, this vision has to have something to do with Bella.¨ I hadn´t had a vision pertaining to her in a year. I knew she had been miserable when we left. I hated the idea of knowing how miserable she was exactly. I saw visions of her daily. Edward wasn´t around anyway to tell me to butt out of her life so I looked as much as I could. I wanted to make sure she went on with her life as Edward assured all of us she would.

Esme sat on the edge of my bed looking at me with a dumbfounded expression. ¨Look it´s really hard to explain, I just have a feeling that I´m supposed to attend this weird book convention in New York City. I see Rosalie and myself there.¨ I don´t know why but I know I will see her there.

¨Well then, let me go tell Rosalie to pack so she can join you.¨ Esme was walking out of my bedroom now content with my explanation of why I had to go running out to New York City on the blink of an eye.

¨Esme¨, I whispered, let her know she won´t regret it. Also let her know that we need to leave already so we can make it there on time.¨ I added quietly even though I knew she could very clearly hear me in her bedroom.

¨Fine¨, I heard Rosalie mumble. ¨But you are going to owe me big, you little pixie.¨

¨You won´t regret it Rosie, I promise¨ I answered her just as softly.

¨Yeah, Yeah. That´s what you say now, but wait until Edward finds out.¨ She continued.

¨I really don´t care what Edward thinks anymore, he´s going to have to deal with the fact that we all want Bella here with us.¨ I danced across my bedroom suddenly jubilant at the idea that I would soon see Bella. I grabbed enough things to carry in a carryon so we wouldn´t waste time at the airport. Besides the less I took with me the more I could shop. Yes, definitely a good way to see it.

Sometime later while we were coming off of our flight I was beginning to get something that could be considered stage fright. It would only be a few more minutes until we were at the convention center where I knew we had to be. Where I knew my best friend had to be.

Actually, she was supposed to be more than that. She was supposed to be my sister. I just can´t figure out how everything in our lives flipped in the blink of an eye.

We were all miserable. Bella really brought our lives together, and now that she was apart from us it was as if our existence was being pulled apart at the seams. Edward was now living in South America somewhere. Jasper and Emmett were trying to make him come home. Actually their direct orders were not to come home without him. Carlisle and Esme were always sad because they saw what was happening to us all.

It had to stop! All of it. The guys had to bring Edward home and I had to find and bring Bella back to us as well. We should have never left her. All the excuses in the world that Edward could have given us should have never been enough for us to leave her. They were louse excuses and we were all at fault for accepting them. Well, Rosalie and I were now on track to remedy this bad situation.

We went straight to the convention center which housed a grand Hotel. After we were registered and had left our bags in the room we went straight downstairs to start our search.

¨I don´t know where to begin Rose. Maybe we should split up.¨ I scratched my wrist nervously.

¨No Alice, I think we should go outside and get a look around first.¨ Rose started walking out of the reception area. ¨Maybe you´ll something then, even though I have no idea why you even bother.¨ She finished in a low voice as if I couldn´t hear.

As we were walking down the stairs of the convention center we started to get a too familiar scent.

¨You smell that Rose.¨ I grabbed on to Rosalie´s shoulder.

¨Sure, how can I not.¨ she glared at me.

I suddenly looked to my right and there she was standing about seventy five feet from us. Rose and I looked at each other suddenly.

¨What? ¨ Rose started. ¨She has a baby now? ¨ She winced as if in pain.

¨I guess so Rose. I answered her slowly. ¨But can you smell something different in her? ¨ I asked as we both started walking forward to our destination.

¨Vampire? ¨ Rose asked.

¨Yeah, I smell it too, but I don´t think it´s Bella. I think it´s coming from the stroller.¨ I sighed and brought my brows up.

¨I don´t get it though, I can hear the little heartbeat. ¨ Well I guess we are about to find out. Rose finished as she too sighed.

¨Bella!¨ Rose yelled to draw her attention.


	3. Trippin

Chapter 3

Hi everyone. Here is chapter 3 of this story. For everyone that is still reading I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. My other story is still going to be finished as well. Just give me a little time since I haven´t gotten around to typing it.

On another note, if anyone knows of a beta that could help me right now drop me a note. I would really appreciate it.

Trippin´

BPOV

Two seconds later, or what seemed to me like two seconds later Alice and Rosalie were both standing in front of me. Alice immediately walked around the stroller and hugged me like I was her best friend in the whole world. Why was she hugging me? I mean she was the one who left.

¨Alice¨, I whispered. ¨He promised I´d never see you again.¨ I whispered again. My voice was breaking with sadness at the memory.

¨Well, he lied.¨ Alice said sternly taking my face in both of her hands. ¨He shouldn´t be promising things that he obviously can´t keep should he.¨ with this said she hugged me fiercely to her again. ¨It was never a promise he should of made.¨ she continued while still hugging me.

After letting me free Rosalie who had been quiet all this time walked around the stroller. ¨Hi Bella¨ She said very quietly. Can I? She motioned towards the stroller with her eyes.

¨Sure let me help you.¨ I added. I unzipped the canopy of the stroller so they could both peek inside. Carlie who had been asleep all morning was beginning to wake up probably because she was hungry.

¨Ah¨ Rosalie gasped. ¨Bella, she´s so beautiful.¨ her voice broke and she looked as though she would cry if it were possible.

¨Bella what the hell.¨ Jacob said as he neared s. ¨Did you tell them to meet you here? ¨ He rubbed the back of his head. Something he always did when he was upset or angry. He looked both this time.

¨No Jacob, Don´t you think that I would have done it a long time ago if I did have a way to contact them.¨ I answered him just as annoyed. He then turned to Rosalie and glared.

¨What are you doing here? ¨ He asked flatly.

¨Actually¨, Alice stated matter of flatly ¨ Rose and I are here for a book convention.¨

¨Yeah right¨, Jacob sneered. ¨You´ve probably been keeping tabs on her.¨

¨I wish¨, Alice turned away from Jacob and I and peeked into the stroller.

¨Oh my Gosh Bella, she is absolutely beautiful.¨ She stuck her hand inside to adjust the blanket.

¨Don´t touch her¨, Jacob growled.

Alice turned to me with hurt in her eyes. ¨I´m so sorry Bella, I didn´t mean to offend you.¨ Alice bit her lip.

¨You didn´t offend me Alice.¨ I turned straight to Jacob and brought my eyebrows up ¨but you did Jacob.¨ I knew that he was trying to be protective, but that was plain rude. ¨Alice and Rosalie aren´t going to hurt Carlie or me for that matter.¨ Carlie started crying at that moment so I stepped aside from him and picked Carlie up in my arms. She stopped crying the moment she was in my arms. Rosalie kept staring at me like I was one of the wonders of the world so I did what Jacob would consider a heinous crime.

¨Rosalie, would you like to hold her? ¨ I asked with a great smile.

¨Are you sure Bella? She answered sweetly but held her arms out to take her from me.

¨Sure, why wouldn´t I be. Come on let´s get inside I need to get this baby fed and changed before the doors open on this book convention.¨ I started pushing the stroller in the direction of the reception area of the convention center. When we got inside Jacob took the stroller from me.

¨Let´s sit down so I can feed her okay.¨ Carlie was becoming extremely restless and I knew it was because she was very hungry. I sat down on some couches in the reception area. Rosalie handed me the baby and I nuzzled her close to my chest. I then covered myself with the blanket I was carrying and went on to breastfeed my baby. She fed for about twenty minutes and then I handed her back to Rosalie.

¨Here Rosalie, you can burp her if you want to. Just use a cloth or else she´ll stain your pretty blouse if she spits up.¨ I handed Carlie back to her along with a cloth.

Alice giggled. ¨I told you that you wouldn´t regret this trip Rose¨ Then all three of us girls started laughing. Rose sat on the edge of the bench where I was sitting and sat Carlie on her lap while hugging her with one of her arms. She then started to pat Carlie on her back very carefully.

¨Am I doing it right, Bella¨, she asked in a soft voice.

¨Sure, you´re doing great Rosalie.¨ I answered her as I passed another cloth for her to wipe the a little milk that was dripping from her mouth.

¨So Bella are you also here attending the book convention? ¨ Alice asked politely.

¨Yes, I´ll only be here today though. Tomorrow I was thinking about taking in the city.¨ I explained. ¨I´ve never been here and well, I really would like to go out a bit before I head back home.¨

¨Could Rose and I accompany you today. We really do want to know what you have been up to and we want to spend more time with Carlie.¨ Both Rosalie and Alice smiled at me.

¨I guess, but does he know you´re here? ¨ I asked not wanting to sound excited at the thought.

¨No Bella¨, he knows nothing of this little trip. In fact we haven´t spoken to him in a month.¨ Alice sounded very sad at these news. ¨Jasper and Emmett are supposed to be persuading him to come home.¨ she added while she picked at Carlie´s socks.

The rest of the day went smoothly with Rosalie and Alice at my side, Rosalie always carrying Carlie in her arms. Alice helped change her diaper once and she giggled along with her when Rosalie tickled her toes. Jacob stayed behind at all times. I know that he wasn´t upset but he didn´t want to disturb the day I was having.

When the day came to an end at the convention center we exchanged addresses of where we were staying for the night.

¨Look Bella we need to talk. Things aren´t the way you think they are.¨ Alice said as she passed me Carlie´s blanket.

¨Can we go over tonight? ¨ Rosalie asked quickly. ¨We can bring some dinner up for you and we can talk. Besides we want to catch up on everything.¨ she continued. To me it just sounded strange. I mean Rosalie had never been my biggest fan and now she was speaking to me as if we were the best of friends. Well at least I knew now that she didn´t hate me.

¨Okay¨ I answered as I zipped the canopy back up on the stroller. ¨I´ll meet you there at seven sharp.¨ I really didn´t know how much I wanted them to know about how my life had been during the past year but I did know that Edward and all his family needed to meet Carlie. It really didn´t matter if they excluded me from their lives but Carlie needed her father. I wouldn´t deny Carlie the chance to have her dad in her life, even if it killed me emotionally. He would be given the opportunity to have her in his life. I just hope he takes it and doesn´t go running away from her the same way he ran from me.

I turned around and started walking away in the direction we had come that morning.

¨Thanks for being here with me Jacob, I really appreciate it.¨ I tapped his shoulder.

¨Sure, sure, that´s what friends are for, right.¨ He answered.


	4. The Talk

**Chapter 4 **

**The Talk**

**Hi everyone. Were here on chapter four already. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who keep reading. I appreciate it. **

**BPOV **

Once Rose and I got to our room at the hotel I thought it was only fair to get a hold of the family. They really needed to know our news. I decided that Carlisle would be my first call. Rosalie was going to be in charge of getting the news to Emmett and Jasper. This was definitely happy news, news which I wanted to relay as quickly as possible.

Carlisle´s phone rang twice before picking up. ¨Hey Carlisle, I know we just spoke this morning but I really want to tell you something truly amazing.¨ Since I didn´t need to take a breath everything was said in a rush.

¨Hi Alice, please go on.¨ He sounded curious.

¨Well, I guess I´ll just go out and say it. Bella had a baby.¨ I didn´t want to keep Carlisle in suspense since I knew what he really wanted to know. The baby is Edward´s Carlisle.

¨ I can´t believe it.¨ I could hear Carlisle sigh through the phone line. ¨How are they doing? ¨ He finished.

¨Bella looks great. The baby is beautiful. Carlie is six months I believe. She has green eyes and Edward´s copper colored hair. Oh Carlie¨ I continued ¨Rosalie and I suspect that she is a hybrid. She has a heartbeat, a strong one at that.¨ I giggled.

¨Wow¨ Carlisle whispered but then why would you suspect that she is a hybrid?

¨Her smell Carlisle.¨ I said simply. ¨She smells like us, not like, well, food. She smells like roses and strawberries.¨ her smell reminded me of Bella a lot.

¨So, what are you thinking of doing Alice? Carlisle asked as if he didn´t know the answer already.

¨Rose and I are going over in a while so that we can talk about little Carlie and about her plans for the future. I mean she has to consider coming with us so that all of you can meet the baby and see Bella of course.¨ I was really worried though I really couldn´t see if she would go with us or not.

¨Jacob is with her Carlisle¨ this mutt was interfering with my sight. Ugh! ¨I don´t know if they are romantically involved, though it doesn´t seem likely.¨ I just knew that Jacob had to be the reason why I couldn´t see Bella anymore, It´s the only thing that made any sense.

¨Have you had any news from Jasper and Emmett? ¨ I asked politely even though I knew that the guys were on the verge of convincing Edward of coming home.

¨No Alice, I was actually about to call them to see what progress they were making with him.¨ He continued. I didn´t want to tell Carlisle about my vision. Mainly because I was afraid he would change his mind and they wouldn´t come back tomorrow like I had foreseen.

¨Okay Carlisle we´ll call you tomorrow before we leave here. Give Esme a great big hug on behalf of myself.¨ I considered Esme a mother just like the rest of my brothers and sisters and I knew she was falling apart with grief for Edward and Bella.

¨Bye Alice we´ll see you girls soon.

I hung up the phone and went straight to Rosalie.

¨Hey Rose, what did you find out? ¨ I asked curious.

¨Edward is coming home¨ she said with a big smile on her face. ¨Emmett and Jasper convinced him about coming home.¨ she sat down on the bed and started to brush her hair.

¨Oh by the way, I decided not to tell them about the baby.¨ she told me as if this little piece of information wasn´t important.

¨Why Rose, do you have a reason why they shouldn´t know now? ¨ I asked merely curious at her reason.

¨Well think about it Alice¨ she sputtered ¨if they were to know Edward could easily read it in their minds and then knowing him he would feel completely at fault.¨ She was right, this would potentially become a vicious cycle. Edward would feel guilty and wouldn´t come home or would consider something just as horrible.

¨Good thinking Rose¨ I believe this really could be a great idea. ¨You know the reaction Edward will have when he sees Bella and his baby will be priceless.¨ I giggled again enjoying the thought of bringing our family together.

¨Well then, let's get to it.¨ I told Rosalie while grabbing some purse. ¨Let's get this show on the road. I do believe we are going to have a pretty interesting afternoon ahead of us.¨ we walked outside of our room and went on our way to where Bella was staying.

**BPOV**

At seven sharp the door rang. I knew who it would be. It took me a while to convince Jacob that I would be fine without him. I told him to go and rest. Besides he needed to call Lily and let her know about everything that had happened today. That would be a pretty long call. I laughed at the thought. Jacob loved Lily and I was so indebted to her for her love and devotion towards him.

I had Carlie in cradled in my arms when I answered the door.

¨Hey Alice, Rosalie come in please.¨ I walked back towards the bed so that I could sit. Carlie was really heavy.

¨Here let me take her from you a second.¨ Alice walked straight to me took Carlie from my arms.

Rosalie sat down on the armchair next to the window. ¨So Bella would you care to tell us about what happened after we left.¨ she asked while crossing her legs.

¨I would actually like to wait for that story for another time. ¨ I passed Alice Carlie´s pacifier. ¨Here, she´s probably wanting this.¨ Alice took it from my hand and put it to Carlie´s lips. She immediately took it from her, sucking away at it.

¨ What would you like to talk about then? ¨ Rosalie asked again.

¨Does Edward know already? ¨ I know I shouldn´t feel nervous about him finding out but what if he didn´t want her either.

¨No¨, Alice was the one to answer. ¨We chose not to tell him. We think it´s best that he see for himself what he has done. He needs to face the consequences of his actions Bella. He left because he wanted to keep you safe but in doing so he left you to deal with everything else.¨ Alice looked as though she could probably spit fire.

¨He needs to know you know. I´ve never considered keeping her away from him.¨ Even though I had been tempted to when I found out I was pregnant. ¨I´m not dumb you guys. I know that Carlie is half vampire. I was able to smell it from the time she was born.¨ I continued. ¨Besides that she has a gift you know.¨

Rosalie gasped. ¨Wow, so that´s what I saw.¨ she looked amazed at Carlie.

¨What did she show you? ¨ I asked.

¨Show you. What are you guys talking about? Alice looked towards Rosalie confused.

¨This morning when I was holding her she showed me Bella changing her this morning I believe.¨ Rosalie explained to Alice.

¨She doesn´t do it all the time.¨ I went ahead and tried to explain a little better. ¨The first time she showed me something was when she was only a day old. She showed me when the nurses had cleaned her up and brought her to me.¨ it was truly amazing. ¨She likes to communicate with her little gift.¨

¨She´s amazing Bella.¨ Alice told me. ¨Would you be willing to go home with us. Carlisle and Esme are going crazy at the thought of seeing you and the baby.¨ Alice was trying to persuade me, which was easier than it sounded since I really wanted to see them also.

¨I guess it´s now or never, right¨ I said ¨but what about clothes.¨ I continued.

¨Don´t worry Bella, Rosalie and I can do some shopping for both of you and by Monday you´ll both have stuff at the house to wear.¨ Alice smiled to Carlie.

¨Fine, it´s a war I´m not willing to fight in anyway.¨ Rosalie and Alice both started to laugh loudly which scared Carlie.

Rose took Carlie from Alice´s arms. ¨You see, now we´ve scared her.¨

¨You´ll need to talk to Jacob about your plans. We can take care of the baby while you get everything ready. Rosalie continued. ¨We´ll need to leave tomorrow morning.¨


	5. Coming Home

**Impending Consequences**

**Chapter 5**

**Hi everyone. Here is Chapter five for all to read. Thanks everyone for your reviews. I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It´s a chapter that I have really enjoyed writing. **

**Coming Home**

I left Carlie with the girls and walked to Jacob´s room. I knocked twice before he called out to me with his mouth full. A minute later he was opening the door.

¨Hey Bella, come in.¨ he said with a biscuit in his left hand.

¨What are you eating? ¨ I asked intrigued with Jacob´s eating habits.

¨Oh, your leech friends ordered room service for us so sit down and eat before it all gets cold Bells.¨ He walked straight to the little table in the room and sat down on a chair.

¨Thanks Jacob, don´t mind if I do.¨ I sat down next to him and started to nibble on some veggies from the plate in front of me.

¨Jacob, I need to speak to you about something important.¨ I told him between bites.

¨Sure Bells, shoot.¨ He took his drink from the table and started to gulp it down.

¨I´ve decided that I´m going with the girls tomorrow Jacob. Edward needs to know about Carlie.¨ I explained. ¨Besides the rest of his family needs to meet her as well. She´s family.¨ I finished quietly.

¨Okay Bells, but do you think this is the best decision.¨ I mean he is the one that left.

¨Jacob¨, I spat ¨I am very much capable of deciding what's best for myself and for Carlie on my own. I do believe this is the best decision for now, and I am going with it okay.¨

¨Okay Bells, you know I don´t like it but I will do what you ask because I want you to be happy.¨ He replied putting his drink down.

¨Can you explain to Lily why I´m taking some days? ¨ I needed Jacob to help me out with this. ¨Let her know that I placed an order and it should be arriving in about a week.¨ I didn´t want to feel guilty about leaving her with the bookstore.

¨Done, just be safe okay. If you need me at all just call and I´ll be there as fast as I can get there.¨ He finished eating and had pushed the plate to the side.

¨Thanks, Jacob.¨ I had also finished eating. ¨I better get going then. I need to get everything ready for tomorrow. We´re flying out early from what I understand.¨ I got up and walked to the door. ¨I´ll call you tomorrow when we get there.¨ I finished. I gave Jacob a quick hug and headed back to my room where the girls would surely be waiting.

When I got to the room I had discovered that Rosalie had gone back to their hotel and had gotten Alice´s and her stuff. The rest of the night we talked until I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning with everything ready. Even Carlie had been bathed and dressed.

¨Wow girls! ¨ was the first thing out of my mouth when I woke up in the morning.

¨Come on Bella get ready. Our flight leaves in two hours.¨ Alice pushed me into the bathroom.¨

Four hours, two feedings and two diaper changes later we were arriving at the New Cullen house. What a house. It was settled on a hill with a beautiful forest in the backyard. The house was a pale white stone. It was truly breathtaking. Before we were out of the car Carlisle and Esme were already at our side of the car. Carlisle pulled me out by the hands and hugged me fiercely to him. He then passed me over to Esme who did the same before heading to Rosalie who had already unbuckled Carlie from her seat and had her in her arms.

We quickly walked inside since it had been snowing pretty badly for the last couple of days and it was pretty darn cold outside, especially for a little baby like Carlie. Once we were inside the living room Esme walked between Rosalie and me.

¨Bella can you do us the honor of presenting this little miracle to us? ¨ Esme asked with unshedable tears in her eyes.

¨The honor is all mine. Carlisle, Esme this is Carlie Masen Cullen-Swan. For now she goes by Carlie. Carlie is actually a mix of Charlie and Carlisle´s names. She is Edward´s and my daughter. She turned six months on the 19th of this month.¨ I introduced my daughter with great pride. I then turned to Carlie who was wide awake at the time and asked Rosalie for her to introduce the family to her.

¨Carlie my name is Rosalie and I am you auntie. You can call me auntie Rose.¨ She paused and then continued. ¨The little pixie over here is Alice. You can call her auntie Alice. She and I will spoil you rotten you little angel. She then continued with Esme. This Lady here is your grandma Esme. She´s going to love you to death. And this man here is your grandpa Carlisle.¨ Rosalie´s voice cracked at the end. Her happiness was more than evident.

After the introductions Rosalie passed Carlie to Esme.

¨Come on Bella, let´s get you settled in one of the bedrooms.¨ Rosalie and Alice pulled me upstairs to one of the guest rooms.

¨Esme fixed it up for you yesterday when she found out there was a chance of you coming with us.¨ Alice chirped. ¨She even put a crib in here so you can have Carlie in the same room.¨ she continued. ¨Even though this little one will probably not sleep much here you know. With all these arms here to hold her she probably won´t even know what the crib feels like.¨ Rosalie and Alice started laughing and even Esme and Carlisle joined in downstairs.

Rosalie and Alice helped me get settled and then we headed downstairs for me to eat something. After eating something I went and sat down with Esme on the couch in the living room. Carlisle was now holding Carlie and the sight of them was incredible. I still couldn´t believe how much had happened in so little time.

¨So Bella, what are you feeding this little one? ¨ Carlisle asked me.

¨I´m breastfeeding her Carlisle. She feeds pretty often, usually every two or three hours.¨

¨You have a theory right.¨ I knew Carlisle was thinking something and it would be something very interesting to listen to especially if it had anything to do with what I was suspecting about my daughter.

¨Yes Bella, you are correct. I suspect that her growth is the same as any other child now but once she reaches puberty her change will start to take place. She has a heartbeat so I also think that she will not be a complete vampire. She will probably be a hybrid. She will probably stop aging when her change is complete.¨ Carlisle was confirming everything I had personally suspected throughout these months.

¨I believe the same thing Carlisle.¨ I told him. I kept answering questions about my pregnancy and about Carlie´s likes and dislikes until she wanted to be fed. Esme took her from Carlisle´s arms and passed her to me. I asked Esme to keep me company in the bedroom where we would be sleeping while I fed Carlie.

The rest of the day came and went in a flash and soon I was waking up to a new day. As soon as I opened my eyes Alice opened the door to the bedroom. She whizzed in my room with some clothes.

¨Come on Bella you need to shower and get ready. Edward and the guys will be here in about one hour.¨ she hurried me to the bathroom.

¨Okay Alice but first I need to feed Carlie.¨ I told her.

¨No you don´t. She is asleep and I don´t see her waking up for another twenty five minutes so get moving.¨ She commanded. And with that I was pushed into the bathroom. I knew that my day was going to be very interesting. I was going to see Edward for the first time in fifteen months.


	6. Welcome!

**Impending Consequences**

**Chapter 6**

**Welcome!**

**EPOV **

Jasper and Emmett were not going to let me wallow in my misery. Victoria was now dead so I knew that Bella could have a chance at being happy. She could find someone and live the life she deserved. She could have babies and watch them grow and grow old by somebody´s side. She deserved that and more. I could not let her not be happy.

The flight home was long. It gave way too much time to think about everything that had happened in the past fifteen months, but of course all I could think about was her beautiful face. Those beautiful brown eyes constantly tormented me every second of every day. I knew that going home was just for their sake because my real home was with her; by her side was my home.

As we were parking the car in the driveway all three of us stared at each other.

¨What the fuck, is that really a heartbeat? ¨ Emmett thought to himself. ¨Man, Rosalie should have warned me, that´s really evil of them.

¨Great! Now Edward´s gonna want to jump bail again.¨ Jasper´s thoughts were very concerned about me.

¨Do you guys hear that? ¨ I asked them. ¨I hear two hearts not just one.

¨Yeah, ¨ Emmett answered first. ¨The other one sounds fast though.¨

Jasper walked in front of me and Emmett walked in back of me.

¨Sorry Eddie, we can´t take the chance of you running again.¨ Emmett said.

¨ Fine, I´m going just don´t call me Eddie.¨ I replied as we walked through the front entrance.

As I walked in I was immediately assaulted by a very familiar scent and a not so familiar one. In less than a second I knew that Bella was in the living room. I could smell decadent freesias and strawberries. That was my Bella. I could also smell something new. Something that immediately scared me, I smelled roses and strawberries but I could tell that it was a vampire smell. Confusing is the only word I could use right now. How could I be smelling vampire and be hearing a little human heart at the same time.

I very quietly entered the living room to see Bella sitting on a couch on the corner. She was just as beautiful as the last time I had seen her. Her hair was pinned with a beret on the right side and the rest was flowing freely on her shoulders. She was wearing a baby blue v-neck sweater and some beige corduroy pants. She looked amazing. She had a baby in her arms. The bundle was covered in a pink blanket and the heart beat was coming from the same bundle so I knew it was a baby. I just couldn´t fathom why Bella would have a baby in with her.

¨Hi Bella¨ I said loudly enough for her to hear me but not enough to startle the bundle in her arms.

¨Hi Edward¨ was her quiet answer. I still couldn´t hear her thoughts, but it just occurred to me that I couldn´t hear the baby´s either.

Bella had gotten up from the couch and had started to walk straight towards me. I had also noticed that Rose was standing next to Emmett in the entrance of the living room. I couldn´t see Jasper anymore but I could hear him upstairs with Alice.

¨Edward, don´t you dare be rude to her you jackass.¨ Rose screamed at me in her mind. ¨The baby is yours so put your pants up and be a man.¨ she continued harassing me, mind I say rather loudly.

I sighed and walked to meet her in the middle of the room. ¨Who is this? ¨ I asked even though I had already gotten my answer from more than one mind.

¨This is Carlie Masen Cullen-Swan. She is your daughter Edward.¨ She said very tenderly.

I was without words. ¨She is beautiful Bella, but why the name? ¨ I asked confused. I thought she would have hated using my names.

¨I´m sorry¨ she stammered. ¨I didn´t think you would mind me using them.¨ she goes by Carlie, but I used Masen to remind us of you.¨ she explained. ¨You did promise I would never see you again after all. I decided on Cullen because of all of you. It doesn´t really matter if you want to be in her life or not she is a Cullen.¨ she said angrily now. ¨It´s hyphenated because she is my daughter and we were alone.¨ she finished.

¨Bella, I don´t mean it that way. I am beyond flattered that you would use my names for this little princess. I am just surprised that you would since I thought you hated me.¨ I said the last in a quiet voice. ¨Or you should anyway.¨

¨Well, even if I did which I don´t it really doesn´t matter. She is still yours.¨ she continued she held her out to me. ¨Here hold her so you can see her better.¨ she continued. I did as she asked and I then I was hit with something I can´t even begin to explain. Carlie touched my nose with her hand and I was hit with images. They were so real that I had to sit.

First she showed me a doctor cleaning her with a cold cloth. Carlie was upset because it didn´t feel good on her warm skin. Next she showed me Bella breastfeeding her for the first time. Carlie was showing me how hungry she had been and how good it felt to quench the hunger she felt. She showed me that she knew and understood that Bella was her momma. The last vision was of Bella caressing the back of her ears. This always relaxed her and made her sleep. I was suddenly released from the vision and I just couldn´t believe it was this tiny little being that had conjured them up.

¨Bella I can´t believe she did that.¨ I told Bella while caressing my baby girls hand.

¨What did she show you? ¨ Bella asked as she was sitting on the opposite end of the same couch as I was sitting.

¨So many things, she showed me a doctor cleaning her up. Then she showed me you breastfeeding her. Then she showed me how she likes for you to caress her.¨ I finished.

¨Oh, those are her favorite images to show everyone. She smiled. I guess their special to her.¨ she finished.

¨Bella, there is so much we need to talk about.¨ I told her quietly since Carlie was already falling asleep in my arms.

¨Sure thing but I don´t know how long I´ll be staying Edward.¨ I needed to tell her about how I had lied that afternoon fifteen months ago. How I wish I could go back and undo all the hurt I caused her. I just didn´t know how to begin.

¨Careful Edward.¨ Alice warned a silent warning upstairs. ¨I don´t want her to flee because you scared her off.¨ she continued to badger me with warnings. ¨You need to let her feel that you love her for her and not Carlie. Remember Carlie is your daughter but Bella is your Bella.¨ she went on her convoluted reasoning's.

At that precise moment Carlisle and Esme showed up. They both took me into a warm embrace along with Carlie and reminded me of just how much they loved me.

¨Welcome home son.¨ they both said. ¨

¨Welcome indeed¨ I said. ¨Thank you all for such a wonderful welcome, especially you Bella.¨ I handed Carlisle my daughter and then turned to Bella and before she could turn away I took her in my arms and embraced her with all the strength I could show her without causing her any harm.

¨Thank you Bella.¨ I said again in soft voice and then I released her and ran upstairs to breakdown in the confines of my room.


	7. Coming Together

**Impending Consequences**

**Chapter 7 **

**Coming Together**

**BPOV**

I truly thought that things hadn´t gone as bad as they could of, that´s why I couldn´t fathom why Edward reacted the way he did. Mixed signals, he just loved to send mixed signals. Well I don´t want to interpret them. I don´t even want to try because if I get them wrong and he doesn´t want either of us I will be done, and I can't do that to Carlie. She needs me and I refuse to let her down.

As soon as he left the room Alice came dancing downstairs. She grabbed my arm and started pulling towards one of the couches near the stairs.

¨Oh Bella, don´t fret about Edward.¨ She said as she sat by my side. ¨You know, Jasper and Emmett are talking some sense into him as we speak.¨ she giggled. While he finishes with his depression mode you need to get your ideas straight.¨ she finished.

I turned towards where Carlisle and Esme had been sitting. ¨Where did they go? ¨I asked not knowing.

¨They left to their room to change her.¨ Alice told me in a sweet voice.

¨Oh, okay.¨ I stammered. ¨ let me go to the bathroom quickly and I´ll meet you all here in a bit.¨ I continued.

¨I see you have to get some things out so I already took the liberty of informing everyone to down in ten minutes.¨ Alice said with a smile while patting my back. ¨Bella trust me on this. Things are going to be perfect.¨ she continued. ¨Now hurry so we can get this show on the road.¨

Exactly ten minutes later I was walking back into the living room and sitting on an ottoman next to the window. Carlisle and Esme came into the room with Carlie changed and wide awake.

¨Here let me give her a bear hug dad.¨ Emmett smiled and wiggled his eye brows at Carlisle. Carlisle put her in his giant hands. ¨Son if you so much as harm a hair on her head I will turn you to ashes.¨ Carlisle told Emmett in a low menacing voice.

I trusted Emmet entirely with Carlie, because I knew how much he loved her already.

¨Gees, Dad, just kidding, ¨ Emmett rolled his eyes. ¨and I thought Edward was melodramatic.¨ at this everyone laughed.

After the exchange took place I just sat and waited for somebody to initiate the conversation but nothing happened. Several minutes happened before I cleared my throat.

¨So, does anybody have any questions for me.¨ I asked looking straight at Jasper who was now sitting next to Alice.

¨The obvious question right now would be how; Bella.¨ Jasper sent me a wave of curiosity.

¨Well, I guess I should start at the beginning since a lot has happened since you all left.¨ I took a deep breath with my eyes closed. I then felt another wave hit me but this time it was calm and serenity which engulfed me. I opened my eyes slowly and smiled at Jaspers direction. ¨Thanks Jasper.¨

¨After you all left that day I went into shock. For about two weeks I refused to eat properly and hardly ever slept. I just couldn´t fathom how Edward could leave me after what had happened between us the night before.¨ I continued while everyone gave Edward dirty looks. ¨Charlie was devastated along with me. During the third week I fell down the stairs in the morning. Well I got a ride to the hospital yet again.¨ this time Emmett snickered. ¨That is how I found out I was pregnant, during the routine exams.¨ my voice faltered but I continued.

¨I told Charlie before we went home. There was no hiding this. I knew it was going to be hard but hey life would most likely continue, right.¨ Tears started rolling down my cheeks and Jasper got up and handed me some tissues. He kneeled to my level and put his hands on my knees. ¨Bella I´m sorry for everything, if it wasn´t for me everything would of turned out fine.¨ Jasper had creases on his forehead and for the first time he looked a lot older. ¨Jasper don´t blame yourself. I don´t blame you so you shouldn´t either.¨ I got up from the ottoman and gave him a hug. ¨Now please let me continue or otherwise I won´t be able to later.¨

¨I was having a baby. Edwards's baby was going to be the joy and life of my life. A switch turned in my brain and for the first time in three weeks I felt like living life.¨ I cleaned all the tears completely from my face before continuing. ¨Needless to say Charlie was very disappointed with me but he quickly got over it. I wish things could have been easier on poor Charlie. You see a month later he was shot down during a robbery at the gas station there in Forks.¨ I said with just above a whisper. Alice got up from the couch she was sitting in and took me by the hands. She pulled me up and hugged me hard. Happy, pouncy, bouncy Alice was tearlessly crying on my shoulder. ¨Alice I am sorry. I know you cared for my dad.¨ I didn´t know how I was supposed to console her.

¨Oh Bella, I can´t believe it. I am so, so sorry. I didn't know any of this.¨ she said between sobs.

¨Alice I know you are sorry just like I know everyone of you guys are but you see he isn´t dead. He was badly hurt. He was hospitalized for a month. When he was discharged he said he wanted to enjoy his life. He retired right after the incident. He sold the house and went to live in the reservation with Sue, but that´s another story.¨ I giggled.

¨Oh Bella, ¨ Alice hugged me again.

¨Okay now let me finish. Then you can hug me all you want.¨ I continued as soon as Alice got back in her own seat.

¨ I took my GED during this time. I figured going back to school would be a drag so I decided to get it over and done with as soon as possible.¨ I continued as Rosalie handed me a bottle of water for me to drink. ¨Thanks Rosalie, I needed that.¨

¨I quickly figured that the pregnancy wasn´t as normal as others. I started develop weird cravings like raw meat.¨ I took another sip of the water and continued. ¨The pregnancy was pretty normal beyond that though.¨ Jacob and I started a great friendship during this time. We hung out a lot and then he and the pack helped me find a place down in Seattle.¨

¨Why would you move? Edward asked suddenly.

¨Well, the pack started going on patrols after a nomad crossed the line. It took three months but they eventually got all three of them. Not before killing Jessica and Embry.¨

¨What? ¨Edward almost screamed.

¨Embry imprinted on Jessica when you guys left. That night they were out with some other kids on an outing. The pack never suspected it since they hadn´t gotten any new leads to suggest they were still around. Embry did what he could to protect everyone but in the end they killed Jessica and Embry was hurt too badly. He died that same night.¨ I sighed heavily.

¨Look, I need a break. Carlie needs to be fed. Can we take a break? ¨ I asked.

¨You don´t need to ask.¨ Carlisle said as he got up and started to walk out of the room. ¨We´ll give you some space so you can feed Carlie.¨

Emmett which was still holding Carlie placed her in my arms. ¨As soon as you´re done with her I call jibs.¨ he said and laughed as he walked with Rosalie in his arms.

¨Sure Emmett, you can call jibs on her whenever you want.¨ I stated to him as the room nearly emptied leaving only Carlie Edward and I.

¨Can I stay? ¨ Edward asked.

¨Sure, ¨ I answered him. I quickly unbuttoned my shirt and undid my bra in the front and nestled Carlie to feed. ¨Can you cover me with that little sheet over there please.¨

He covered us quickly and sat on the edge of the ottoman with me. ¨You know Bella, I can´t believe how lucky I am to have you here right now. I can´t begin to tell you how happy I am to be living this right now even though I should have been with you from the beginning.¨ He stammered. ¨I´m so sorry for everything Bella.¨

¨Well don´t be just be here for her now. Whatever happened between us doesn´t have to be an impediment for you to be in Carlie´s life. I continued.

¨But I just don´t want to be in her life. I want to be part of yours just as well.¨ He looked into my eyes and I got lost in them. ¨Look Bella, I love you and I don´t want to let either of you out of my life again.¨

¨What? ¨ I said with tears again in my eyes.

¨ I said I love you.¨ He said with unshedable tears. ¨I love you Bella and I´m never letting you go again.¨


End file.
